nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 TV Rankings: 'Grey's Anatomy'
Written By: Sally Smith May 28, 2014 This list includes the full average of any show that aired at least three episodes on Thursday. Nielsen is counting Thursday as a separate list this year, due to the massive ratings. Private Practice was not counted as a primetime television show, because it wasn't planned and it didn't air the minumum number of episodes. The former series was classified as an emergency timeslot filler (ETF). Grey's Anatomy was a distant first, outpacing its nearest competition by a whooping 84% (63.3 vs. 9.7). Two and a Half Men took second, edging out 1600 Penn (third place) for #1 comedy by only one tenth of a ratings point. 1600 Penn was far ahead at the end of the season, though, and with Grey's Anatomy concluded, it will likely end up on top next year. Overall, ABC's shows landed in the top five (including the number one spot), CBS's shows landed in the top ten (including the number two spot), NBC's shows spanned from the third spot to the last spot, and FOX's shows occupied the seventh and eighth spots. Key # ''– The program's rank among all Thursday shows. ''Net – The broadcast network the program aired on. Program – The title of the television program. 18-49 – The program's weighted seasonal average among adults 18-49. High – The program's highest adults 18-49 rating of the season. Low – The program's lowest adults 18-49 rating of the season. Label (Score) – The program's label; based on the relationship of the program's adults 18-49 average and the season's adults 18-49 average of all Thursday programming (6.1 this season). For example, if a program has a 234 score, that means its seasonal average was 2.34 times the Thursday programming average. Note: Programs with scores equal to or higher than 200 are not included in the Thursday programming average, so as not to heavily inflate the average. This is the rubric for labeling scores: *'Legend': 300+ *'Powerhouse': 250-299 *'Icon': 200-249 *'Megahit': 150-199 *'Big Hit': 125-149 *'Hit': 115-124 *'Solid': 100-114 *'Marginal': 75-99 *'Flop': 50-74 *'Debacle': 0-49 2013-14 Season L+SD Thursday Adults 18-49 Network Rankings Anchored by a peaking Grey's Anatomy, ABC was a distant first, outpacing its nearest competition by a whooping 76% (31.5 vs. 7.6). Anchored by growing veteran Two and a Half Men, CBS took second with a big 7.6. Anchored by freshman breakout hit 1600 Penn, NBC landed in third, edging out its nearest competition by a mere two tenths of a ratings point (6.1 vs. 5.9). Anchored by a growing The X Factor, FOX '''ended up at the bottom with a 5.9. The fact that the lowest network average was almost a 6.0 goes to show how huge Thursday night has become. '''ABC was a distant second last year, but now it's a dominative first. CBS was pushed from a dominative first last year to a distant second this year. NBC jumped from fourth place last year to a close third place this year. '''FOX '''was bumped down from its third place slot last year to a close fourth place.